


Asteria

by cherishedlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Asteria - Freeform, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Harry, Drunk Louis, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hammocks, Husbands, Islands, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishedlarry/pseuds/cherishedlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asteria – Greek titan of nocturnal oracles and falling stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asteria

The hammock had originally been Harry’s idea. Because of course it was, stupid hippie that he was.

“These trees would be perfect for a hammock, Lou,” he had insisted one summer night. 

Louis had argued against it at first. Because of course he did, stubborn man that he was. He said it was too cliché, a hammock hanging between two trees at their private island home. 

Harry had eventually given up on the hope of convincing Louis, knowing that Louis would just end up tearing it down if he ever bought one. But it still haunted him.  
Which was why he practically fell to his knees the following summer when Louis led him along a candlelit path to an actual bloody hammock hanging in that picture-perfect spot, looking even more beautiful than Harry had ever expected. 

Louis had looked at Harry then- really looked at him- as Harry exclaimed in surprise at the sight. And he knew exactly why he had fallen in love.

\---

It’s a few weeks after the big reveal. The hammock has been used frequently- practically nightly- which is a lot more often than even Harry had originally thought.  
Louis’ fallen in love with it, for sure; not that he’ll ever admit as much. 

He fell in love with it nearly as quickly as he had fallen in love with Harry all those years ago. 

“It feels like a lifetime ago, doesn’t it,” Louis more states than asks. 

Harry hums in question which leads to Louis realizing… oh. They weren’t actually speaking about the years long since passed, were they? That had simply been in his mind alone.

“Falling in love,” he answers. 

“Ten years,” Harry whispers, pressing a kiss into Louis’ mussed up hair. 

Louis is curled up on Harry’s chest, a heavy blanket laying on top of their bodies serving as their only protection against the elements- meaning a slight breeze- as they cuddle on the now infamous hammock. They’ve got their heaviest sweatshirts on, socked feet brushing together under the duvet. The hammock is slightly rocking from their small movements- movements which are only occurring because of their desire to wrap themselves impossibly tighter and closer together. The moon is bright overhead and gentle waves crash against the cool sand in the ultimate cliché. But Louis loves it more than he ever thought he would. Much like he loves his husband more than he ever could have planned for.

“I wonder how many stars have burned out since then.” Louis is wonderfully drunk and cannot and should not be judged for the weird sentences that fall from his lips at the moment. And Harry knows not to nor would he ever want to. “Or how many stars have fallen,” he continues just after one streaks across the barely clouded sky spread infinitely above their drunkenly tangled bodies.

“Asteria,” Harry says without hesitation, a grin present in his whisper that nearly gets lost in the nearby ocean. 

“Was that English?” Louis giggles into Harry’s sweatshirt. 

“She makes the stars fall,” Harry explains, saying it in a way that answers any of Louis’ immediate questions.

But eventually, after a few seconds of silence, he finds one. “Why does she make them fall?”

“Certain stars have to burn out to allow others to ignite.” 

Harry always gets philosophical when he’s tipsy.

“Do you think Aste… Asteroid has trouble deciding who is going to fall next?” 

Louis always gets stupid when he’s tipsy. 

Harry smiles at the way Louis talks about the stars as if they’re human. As if they have emotions, lives, and experiences like they do. With age, most people lose their childlike wonder. But Louis never did, nor does Harry ever want or expect him to.

He then breathes out a quiet laugh. “Asteria.” He corrects Louis in a way that isn’t even close to condescending despite its purpose of modification. “And… yeah. I bet she does.”

“What do you think happens when she can’t decide between, say, two stars?”

Harry smiles. Because, beyond Louis’ general drunken slowness, he possesses a beautiful and clever mind. “She makes them collide.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (cherishedlarry) and Tumblr (realizedyouweremissing). Prompts are always welcome! Tweet me, message me on Tumblr, leave a comment here, whatever is easiest for you. Feel free to comment and let me know what you thought and also be sure to leave kudos. They mean more to me than you probably even realize.


End file.
